


You're a dirty liar, Cyrus Goodman.

by Fluphies



Series: Good Times to Use Last Names [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluphies/pseuds/Fluphies
Summary: Cyrus just got his driver's license so of course Jonah, designated mom friend, is not going to let him drive home in the middle of a snow storm.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of a good hair crew impromptu sleepover. And the idea that Cyrus and Jonah end up really comfortable with each other by the time they're like 16 or whatever so they spend most of their time teasing each other. Also these boys really like bottling up their feelings, huh?

Jonah watches from the window as a cerulean blue Ford Fiesta pulls into his driveway and out steps a dopey faced kid in a puffy jacket and beanie into the snow. The kid shuts the car door and pumps both fists in the air. 

Jonah opens his window and leans out. “Cyrus! How’s the new found freedom?”

“It’s exhilarating!” 

Closing the window, Jonah heads over to the front door to let his friend in. Cyrus twirls a pair of car keys around his finger and dramatically hits the lock button.

“Is that the only reason you wanted to come over?” Jonah jokes. “So you could show off your driving skills?”

Cyrus steps inside, shaking a few snowflakes from his hat. “That and you swore you could beat me at Mario Kart, which is a total lie.”

“Not a lie,” Jonah shakes his head and closes the door behind them.

Four years of friendship and somehow they’ve never played Mario Kart together. They came to this realization two days earlier when Jonah swore he could beat anyone and, well, so did Cyrus.

Cyrus kicks off his shoes while Jonah runs to grab snacks and bevvies. In the basement, they drop their things onto the coffee table and settle on the couch.

Cyrus nods to the controllers in front of them. “You ready?”

Jonah stares at him a second. “So can I see your driver’s licence?”

“My license?” Cyrus asks like his misheard.

“Yeah.”

“I--uh--don’t have it with me.”

Jonah sees right through his lie. “You’re telling me that goody two shoes Cyrus Goodman drove here without a licence? You’re a dirty liar, Cyrus Goodman.”

“Since when do you reprimand me like this? This isn’t the Jonah Beck I know.”

“Oh, you know I still love you,” Jonah says without even blinking.  _ I still love you.  _ Curse this kid and his unwavering love for all his friends making Cyrus feel things. His eyes flick to the coffee table where Cyrus stupidly threw his wallet.

And before Cyrus can stop him, Jonah leaps up and grabs the wallet, jumping onto the coffee table to hold it out of reach.

Cyrus attempts to stand on the couch, but it’s much harder to balance on the squishy cushions. He grabs Jonah by the waist and pulls him back and they both fall backward onto the couch. Jonah wiggles out of the grip and runs to the bathroom with the wallet still in hand.

Cyrus jiggles the door knob but it’s locked.

“Jonah, I swear--”

“Aw! You look so cute.”

Cyrus leans his face against the door. “That picture is so bad, though.” He can hear Jonah laughing. “Stop it.”

Jonah opens the door and hands the wallet back to him, asking, “How did you manage to look like an eighty year old man  _ and _ an infant?”

Cyrus hits him in the stomach. “You’re so mean!”

  
  


The boys come first and second in every race, literally swapping places each time. So when Cyrus wins best two out of three, Jonah asks for a rematch, which ends in him winning best two out of three so Cyrus asks for a rematch. And the cycle continues.

Jonah dumps what’s left at the bottom of the Cheeto bag into his mouth, tears the bag open, and licks the dust off the inside. 

_ Gross,  _ Cyrus thinks,  _ but also endearing. _

He checks the time on his phone. 10:30 pm.

“I should probably head home.”

Jonah puts his Cheeto bag down on the coffee table. “Nuh-uh. You just want to leave because you’re winning. One more round.”

“My curfew is eleven. My house is a twenty minute drive from here and my stepmom said the roads are going to be icy. Do you want me to risk my safety for the sake of you possibly winning?”

Jonah pouts. “You suck.”

“And yet you still love me.”

Jonah doesn’t argue with that. He just follows Cyrus up the stairs and out towards the door. Cyrus starts to lace up his shoes when Jonah calls from the window in the living room.

“Uh, Cyrus. You might wanna see this.”

With one shoe on, he hobbles over to where Jonah leans on the window sill. And the view is completely obstructed by snow. They hadn’t realize the snow since they were couped up in the basement the whole night. Jonah grabs the remote and turns the living room TV to the weather channel.

“Nine inches already?” he says in disbelief, watching the weatherman point to the red blob that covers their city. “There was barely an inch when you got here.”

Cyrus goes to get his other shoe.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Jonah asks, jumping up from the couch to catch him. He wraps his arms around Cyrus’ shoulders so he can’t bend to put on shoes. “You can’t leave,” he says right into his ear. “The roads are probably awful. You just got your license. In terms of driving experience, you are an infant or an eighty year old man. Need I go on?”

“I think I can manage,” Cyrus argues, though it’s obvious he doesn’t even believe himself.

“I’d rather you stay the night and leave in the morning when the roads are plowed.” Jonah’s still hanging on his back.

Cyrus shakes him off. “I really can’t stay,” he says and immediately recoils, knowing it was the wrong choice of words.

Jonah starts to grin and juts out his chin in a teasing way. “ _ But baby it’s cold outside.” _

Cyrus folds his arms, refusing to play along. “That song is awful and predatory and you know it.”

Jonah smiles, bigger this time. “Come on. It’ll be like old times.” 

Cyrus takes off his shoe, walks into the living room, and sits down on the couch, reluctantly. 

Jonah tucks his legs up onto the couch and turns to face him. “Remember the summer before ninth grade when we had that sleepover with TJ and Marty? But neither of us could sleep.”

Cyrus finishes the sentence, “So we snuck up to the kitchen and made smores over the stove burner.” 

“Then we set off the smoke detector.”

“Because you dropped a marshmallow into the flame and we couldn’t get it out.”

They’re both laughing, reminiscing. Jonah stops and looks up at Cyrus. “Marty’s mom was so pissed that we woke her.”

“Are your parents here?” Cyrus asks, realizing he hadn’t seen either of them this whole evening.

“No, my dad had this overnight business thing. Why? Did you wanna throw a party?”

Cyrus rolls his eyes. “Yeah, of course. Because I’m sure everyone wants to come to a party when they can’t even get down the road.”

Jonah kicks him with a socked foot. “I was joking.”

Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door. Then both look at the door, then at each other, then back at the door before Jonah finally gets up to answer it.

Standing on the front porch are Andi and Buffy, covered in snow.

“What are you guys doing here?” Jonah asks, letting them into the warmth of the home.

“We were driving back to Andi’s and my car got stuck in the road,” Buffy says. “We were literally a block from you, I hope it’s okay that we came over.”

“Of course,” Jonah says and guides them inside. They take off their coats and shoes, shivering as they shake off the snow. 

Cyrus comes over to help them get settled.

Jonah, who has fully accepted his role as mom friend after forcing Cyrus to stay, says, “I’m going to make hot chocolate.”

Andi’s shoulders fall. “You don’t have to.”

“No,” he argues. “I’m not going to let you guys die because I’m not a good host.”

Buffy scoffs. “We aren’t dying.”

From the kitchen, he yells back, “Sorry! I can’t hear you! I’m too busy making sure you don’t die!”

 

A few minutes later, Jonah wobbly brings four mugs of hot chocolate down to the basement on a tray. He sets it down on the coffee table then runs off up the stairs.

Cyrus, Andi, and Buffy all look at one another, confused.

Within a minute, Jonah returns with an armful of boardgames. 

“This should occupy us.”

They settle on  _ Life  _ because they all agreed that they can no longer play  _ Monopoly _ when Buffy is around. Still, Buffy tries to have the best life and succeeds. She gets the highest paying job, the prettiest yet sensible home, and the best life tiles in the end. Jonah and Andi are more focussed on having the most interesting lives. Neither of them bother with college, and Andi chooses police officer as her career because she thinks she can profit off of speeding tickets.

Cyrus pretends not to notice when Jonah chooses a guy as his spouse because he isn’t playing as Jonah, he’s playing as  _ Johnny.  _ So it doesn’t really mean anything.

 

Soon enough, they’ve finished their drinks and the game, sitting in the basement doing absolutely nothing. It’s nearly midnight, yet none of them are the least bit tired.

“We should play truth or dare,” Andi says absentmindedly gazing at the ceiling.

“Really?” Cyrus says. “This isn’t, like, actually a sleepover.”

“Oh, come on,” Andi whines. “It’ll be fun.”

“Cyrus, truth or dare?” Buffy asks.

He caves in to the game even though he and Jonah had yet to agree. “Truth.”

She rubs her hands together. “Who was the first person you told you were gay?”

Cyrus scrunches his eyebrows. “You, stupid.”

“You told me you liked a boy,” Buffy corrects him. “It took you another year to say the g-word.”

Cyrus is glad she says “a boy” and not Jonah.

“So who did you tell?”

“Andi knows this story,” he gestures to her and she gets a knowing look. “We were at Hobby Lobby looking for craft stuff and at the check out the lady kept winking and insinuating that I must be unbelievably in love with this girl in order to even tolerate craft shopping as the macho man I am. So as we walked out the door, I turned around and yelled ‘I’m gay!’”

“An icon.” Jonah shakes his head. Then the realization hits his face. “Wait? You told the Hobby Lobby lady before you told me?”

Cyrus had told Jonah just after eighth grade and it was the first time he’d come out to a friend actually using the word gay. It was sort of a cop out. Not that Cyrus wasn’t gay. He just didn’t want to say he liked someone like he did when he told Buffy and Andi because then the question is “who?” and he did not want to go through that with Jonah.

Cyrus smiles awkwardly. “Sorry?” Then he adjusts the way he’s sitting. “Okay, Andi, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you,” he thinks a moment, “to run outside in the snow with no shoes on.”

“Are you kidding? I could get frostbite!”

“Just for one minute.”

She chews her lip. “Fine.”

 

“Three, two, one!” Buffy, Cyrus, and Jonah all count together from the doorway as Andi runs back inside.

On the carpet, Andi jumps up and down, trying to get the warmth back into her feet. “That was the absolute  _ worst  _ thing I have ever done!”

Jonah is the first to make sure she’s warm again. He tries offering her more hot chocolate but she refuses to let him make it.

On the way back down to the basement, Andi asks, “Jonah, truth or dare?”

“Um, truth.” 

They settle back around the coffee table. “Do you have any secrets that only  _ one _ of us know?”

Jonah’s eyes flick to Buffy for the briefest second, then back to Andi. “Yes.”

Cyrus can’t help but wonder. I mean, of course Buffy is known to be good at keeping secrets, but what would he have told her and nobody else?

“Cyrus, truth or dare?”

He’s snapped back to reality by Jonah literally snapping in his face.

“Hello?”

“Oh,” Cyrus gathers himself. “Dare.”

Jonah smirks.“Show everyone your driver’s license.”

_ Of course.  _ Cyrus shakes his head, “Oh, you’re evil.”

He grabs his wallet and passes the card around, covering his face in embarrassment. Jonah keeps poking at his side and laughing and Cyrus can’t handle it.

Especially when he just glossed over the secret thing like it wasn’t even a big deal. If it isn’t a big deal, Jonah should be able to tell everyone, shouldn’t he?

Cyrus tucks the license back into place. “Truth or dare, Buffy?”

“Dare.”

“Come upstairs with me for a minute.”

Buffy looks confused but obliges, following Cyrus up the stairs. He flicks on the kitchen light and closes the door to the basement.

Now that they’re in private he asks, “What’s Jonah’s secret?”

“Are you serious?” Buffy raises her eyebrows. “That’s personal.”

“Come on, Buffy.”

“No, Cyrus.” 

He grabs her hands. “Please.” 

“I swear if I could tell you, I would.” She pulls her hands away. “But I don’t break promises and I promised Jonah over two years ago that I’d keep this secret and I’m not just going to go back on that. If Jonah wanted you to know he would’ve told you.”

Cyrus’ face falls. “Two years?”

Buffy shrugs like it doesn’t even matter. “I’m going back down stairs.” 

“Wait.” Cyrus says and Buffy turns back to face him. “I’m sorry I asked. It wasn’t my business.”

“You’re right. It wasn’t.” She goes to leave again.

“But wait,” Cyrus smiles awkwardly. “I need to make it seem like we came up here for a dare.”

He reaches into one of the kitchen drawers, knowing well what’s in it. It’s the miscellaneous drawer, the one that has pens and tape and chip clips. He grabs out a black sharpie and says, “I’m sorry,” before drawing a mustache and unibrow on Buffy’s face.

 

They get back to the basement and everyone laughs and no one thinks anything of the fact that they took so long upstairs. Except Buffy still seems annoyed or upset with Cyrus and Cyrus is still all consumed by this secret business. And Jonah keeps choosing dare over truth, so the secret stays one. And the game just keeps on going.

“Truth,” Cyrus answers.

Buffy dead pans, “Do you still have a crush on Jonah?”

Cyrus blinks and wonders if he heard her right. In what world can Buffy not keep a secret?

She looks at him and tries to apologize, but Cyrus can’t look anywhere but his hands in his lap.

It doesn’t matter whether Cyrus says yes or no. Now, Jonah knows that at one point in time Cyrus liked him. And Cyrus could laugh it off as a joke and say no, but that would be a lie. 

Jonah just keeps staring at him, eyes glossed over.

Suddenly, Cyrus hates the word crush. It’s sounds so middle school and childish and stupid like it’s embarrassing that he ever had a  _ crush  _ on someone. That he still does.

“I--” 

He feel tears welling up in his eyes. Without a word, he stands up from the floor and speed walks over to the bathroom.

And locks himself inside.

“Cyrus, open up.” Jonah’s voice comes through the door. “I’m serious. I want to talk to you.”

Cyrus wipes a runaway tear. “Maybe I don’t want to talk to you.”

He half expects someone else to speak, but it’s still only Jonah. “Ugh, you’re so difficult sometimes.”

Cyrus gets defensive. “Hey, if you were allowed to lock yourself in here to look at my license, I’m allowed to hide in here.”

“Fine, but I’m not leaving until you let me in.” I guess they’re both stubborn.

Cyrus hears his back slide down the door. He takes a deep breath and opens it.

Jonah’s eyes light up but he doesn't smile. He just stands up, steps into the bathroom, and shuts the door behind him.

“It’s gross to have a conversation in a bathroom,” Cyrus says, looking at the wall.

Jonah knows he’s avoiding the real conversation and digs right into it instead. “So you used to like me?”

Cyrus crosses his arms and avoids eye contact. “Yeah, when I was in seventh grade when everyone liked you.”

“Oh.” He casts his eyes to the floor.

Cyrus corrects himself. “I didn’t mean that like people don’t like you anymore. I’m sure everyone still likes you. You’re one of the greatest people I know.”

Jonah’s still looking at the tile, kicking his feet. “You’re a dirty liar, Cyrus Goodman.”

He shakes his head. “You know I’m too much of a goody two shoes to lie.”

Jonah breathes in and his voice shakes.“You never answered the question, though.” The words are confident but the tone is full of nerves. “Do you still have a crush on me?”

“Does it even matter if I do?” Cyrus sits down on the edge on the bathtub. “I mean it’s not like you feel the same and it just makes everything more complicated. Jonah, it changes things.”

“But it doesn’t. If you liked me before, then how is it any different now?”

“Because now you know.”

Jonah sits down beside him on the tub. They both look forward at the door.

Cyrus moves like he’s about to say something, then clamps his mouth shut. A moment later he tries again. “Now you know. And it makes it weird because when you look back at everything you know that I liked as more than just a friend.”

“We’re still friends though, right?”

Cyrus nods. He feels like he’s about to cry.

“Then it’s no different.”

“Did you know?” he asks. “That I liked you? I mean, is that why you went to Buffy with whatever your secret was instead of me? Because you thought if you came to me, I might get the wrong idea. Or because the secret was that you liked someone and you didn’t want me to feel bad.”

Jonah swallows. Cyrus looks at him then quickly looks away.

“Oh god, I’m an idiot. Of course you liked someone else.”

“You’re so clueless, Cyrus!” Jonah bursts. He swings his leg over the tub so he’s facing Cyrus. “The secret is that I like you! Oh my god, I tell you I love you every single day and you’re still so clueless.”

Cyrus sits there with is mouth hung open.

“I even tried to tell you earlier because we started talking about that sleepover at Marty’s and that’s when I realized.”

“Realized?”

“That I liked you.” He can feel his face going red. “After your mom dropped me off at home the next morning, I immediately called Buffy. And it wasn’t because I think she’s a better friend than you or Andi. It’s because I knew that she kept your secret when you came out to her and handled it so well and--” he shifts back to face the door, “And you had just told me you were gay and you were always hanging around TJ and I don’t know. I assumed you liked him instead. It made sense.”

Cyrus shakes his head and smiles weakly. “That makes no sense.”

“It made sense.”

Neither of them speaks. Cyrus looks down at his hands. Suddenly, he laughs.

“What?” Jonah asks.

Cyrus looks up like he’s thinking. “Two years. Two years we could’ve been that obnoxious couple that everyone hates.”

“It’s never too late.” Jonah shrugs, then smiles at him.

“Too late for everyone to hate us?”

“Impossible,” he says, “everyone likes me. You said so yourself.”

“I change my mind. I don’t like you anymore.”

Jonah hits him with the back of his hand.

Cyrus caves. “Fine. Then we’ll be the annoying couple everyone is jealous of.”

“Is that what you want?” Jonah asks. There’s hesitation in his voice and he bites at the chapped part of his lips as he waits for a response.

Cyrus nods.

Jonah smiles and he looks like he might cry. “Me too.”

Cyrus reaches his hand up to the side of Jonah’s face. He touches his thumb to his lips.

Jonah looks like he might die.

Then, Cyrus tilts his head somewhat to the right and leans forward just a bit. “You know,” he whispers and Jonah waits there holding his breath. “You really shouldn’t bite at your lip like that. That’s why they’re chapped.”

That’s enough for Jonah to let out the biggest sigh of his life. “Oh, shut up.” Then he leans forward and finally kisses him. And Cyrus really  _ really  _ doesn’t care about the chapped lips one bit.

 

They sleep in the basement. Well, some of them sleep. It has to be four in the morning when Cyrus hears, “Psst. Are you awake?”

He and Jonah had laid with their heads on opposite end of the couch. Now, Jonah stuck his foot in Cyrus’ face.

Cyrus swats him away. “Yes, I’m awake.”

Jonah stands up and rips the blanket off of them. “Come upstairs.”

The kitchen light is almost blinding compared to the hours of laying in darkness. Jonah digs through the cabinet and pulls out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

Cyrus smiles. “Promise not to set off the smoke alarm?”


	2. How to get unlimited piggyback rides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marty throws a party and offers Jonah and Cyrus a bed. For sleeping obviously. Doesn't stop Cyrus from blowing everything out of proportion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I bumped the rating up to teen just because there is underage drinking as well as mentions of sex (although entirely innocent, I promise) in this chapter. I'm not going to write smut about teenagers who are currently on a kids show for christs sake. But like, they are sixteen in this fic so they act like sixteen year olds.  
> Anyway, enjoy.

_ Six weeks later _

 

“Cyrus, you’re getting really heavy.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

“No, I’m not calling you, fat but I’ve been carrying you for the past five blocks.”

Cyrus jumps from Jonah’s back onto the sidewalk. Jonah quickly grabs his hand and pulls him away from the street as a car nearly splashes them with rain water.

By now, Cyrus barely flinches when he interlinks their fingers. “Hey, I offered to drive.”

“Pardon me for wanting to hold my boyfriend’s hand while walking downtown.”

“I did you one better,” Cyrus argues. “You got to hold my whole body.”

They start walking again, approaching the Spoon. Jonah uses his free arm to tug himself closer to his boyfriend and leans his head on his shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you love it.”

He smiles. “Obviously.”

When they step towards the door, Cyrus sees Andi and Walker sitting in a booth and across from them, by the looks of their hair, are Marty and Buffy. Cyrus sighs. “Let’s go hang out with the straighties.”

Jonah juts out his chin. “Andi’s not straight.”

“Fine, three straighties and Andi,” Cyrus caves and opens the door. 

Still hand in hand, Jonah walks in in front of him. “You don’t know that. You didn’t know I was bi until like two months ago.”

“Yeah, but you’re an enigma. I’ve told you this.” He laughs.

Dragging two chairs up to the open end of the booth proves to be difficult with their hands preoccupied, so they separate for a moment, until they say their hellos and settle in their seats. Without a doubt, they immediately reconnect once they’re sitting. 

Walker looks at their fingers intertwined. “Wait, are you two finally--?”

“Yes,” Jonah smiles just thinking about it. “I would’ve thought Andi already told you.”

Andi nearly jumps from her seat. “I didn’t know if I was allowed to.”

“Literally our whole school knows,” Cyrus sends her a look of pity, “and you didn’t think to inform the boyfriend from across town?”

“If anything,” Marty says in between sips of his soda, “it’s Walker’s fault he doesn’t keep up with either of your instas.”

Walker shrugs. “I have no excuse for that, so I’ll just say ‘congrats.’”

A waitress comes and takes their order. Jonah puts a hand over Cyrus’ mouth when he tries to say his and says, “I’m ordering for him,” because Jonah’s trying to earn brownie points and prove he’s a good boyfriend, but also because he wants everyone else at the table to be impressed and jealous.

When the waitress leaves, Marty slides a half sheet of lilac paper across the table to the pair.

“What’s this?” Jonah grabs it and holds it between him and Cyrus. The top says  _ Marty’s Party  _ with an address and other little details below it.

“My parents are letting me have some friends up at our lake house next weekend,” Marty explains. “However, and here’s the loophole, they never said how many friends.”

“So you’re throwing a banger?” Cyrus says hesitantly.

Buffy points across the table and corrects him. “A banger is a really good song, you’re thinking of a pager.”

Andi chimes. “A pager is something you used to use to make calls, you’re thinking of a ranger.”

Marty throws up his hands. “Like freaking Smokey Bear? No, you guys mean a rager. But it’s not going to be that kind of party. No one is trashing anything or breaking any windows.”

“But you did say TJ is using his fake ID to get booze.” Buffy smirks. 

_ Booze.  _ Like alcohol. Cyrus has never had more than a sip of wine in his lifetime. No one else seems to be having the same reaction even Andi who Cyrus knows for a fact has only drank once when she hung out with Amber and her old friends.

Jonah’s still looking for some clarity. “So when you say party?”

“All are welcome.” Then he turns to Cyrus and Jonah specifically. “But there’s only three bedrooms so if you guys want one it’s all yours”

“Well, duh. We’re going to need somewhere to sleep,” Cyrus says.

Buffy stifles a laugh.

“What?”

Jonah puts his hand on his boyfriend’s back. “That’ll be great. Thank you.”

Marty continues. “We’ve got the other two and anyone else who shows up can sleep on whatever surface they find.”

“Okay, I have one more question,” Jonah says. “Why didn’t you just tweet about your party like a normal person?”

 

Later that night, Cyrus finds himself in the Andi Shack with the original Good Hair Crew, just him and the girls. Andi is using different size and color buttons to make a portrait on a canvas she blacked out with acrylic. The buttons distort it so he isn’t sure if it’s supposed to be Bowie or Joan of Arc. The hair could be either.

Buffy is talking about how Marty’s making them go shopping for all the snacks and cups and things on Thursday before they leave Friday morning.

“I don’t know,” she muses, staring up at the ceiling. “With all this preparation, it feels like something huge is gonna happen this weekend.”

Andi looks up over her canvas, glue in hand. “Something big might happen for  _ someone.”  _ They both look at Cyrus.

He raises his eyebrows. “What?”

Andi sets down her supplies and scoots in her rolly chair over to where her friends sat on the bench. She gives Cyrus a moment, but he doesn’t seem to be getting it. “Marty offered you guys a  _ bed _ . In a room all alone. With a lock.”

It takes another second before Cyrus’ eyes go wide. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

Andi shrugs.

“What if Jonah thinks we’re gonna—” Cyrus panics and doesn’t even finish his question, instead switching to another in a much quieter tone. “Have either of you ever done it?”

Andi flushes. “Walker and I have never done  _ it  _ it, but we’ve done other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” He tilts his head.

“Oh my god, Cyrus. Do I have to spell it out for you?”

“Oh, please do,” Buffy says with added sarcasm.

“Marty must think we want to. He offered us a bed. What else could it mean?”

“It could mean nothing.” Buffy pats his shoulder. “Marty and I are also sharing a bed, but it’s not like anything has to happen.”

“But it’s the first time Jonah and I are even going to have the opportunity. What if he wants to seize the moment?”

“I think you’re reading into this too much. Have you tried talking to Jonah about this?”

Cyrus pouts. That’s probably what they need to do.

 

Walker is driving the six of them to the lake house because he has the biggest car. Biggest  _ van  _ actually, one that’s covered in spray paint with little goblins and creatures doodled onto it. Cyrus hated it at first, but he’s gotten used to the paint. What he hasn’t gotten used to is the fact that Walker removed the back two rows of seats and replaced them with a faux fur rug, which has to be at least somewhat illegal.

It’s definitely illegal for them to be driving around with all this alcohol.

TJ meets them at Walker’s with a car full of jock friends and loads the booze into the van since previously, they’d been driving with it in their laps in TJ’s tiny car. Which is a definite way to get caught.

Walker makes sure his parents aren’t peeking through the window, then motions for everyone to make the car swap.

Standing in the driveway, Cyrus seizes the opportunity to pull Jonah aside for the dreaded talk.

“Jonah can we talk for a second?”

Jonah takes a moment away from being the emotional support to pay attention to his boyfriend. “Sure. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Okay, so,” Cyrus starts. His hands feel sweaty and he hopes Jonah doesn’t try to grab them like always. He shoves his hands in his pockets and goes to walk away from the others. Concerned, Jonah follows.

Before he can say anything, Marty and Buffy jump out in front of them.

“Yo!!! Who’s ready to party???” Marty yells.

Buffy cups her hands around her mouth and “Woo!”s.

Marty wraps his arms around both the boys and guides them to the car while Buffy nudges them in their backs. 

Andi leans out the side door of the van. “Hop in losers.”

They climb in, Buffy behind them, as Marty runs around to the passenger side.

“What was it you were going to ask?” Jonah says, oblivious.

Cyrus shrugs. “It wasn’t important.”

 

Their drive consists of Marty giving bad directions, three illegal u-turns, and several Big Gulps. Soon enough, however, they pull into an incline driveway and up to a little house overlooking the lake. Or at least it looks little. Once they walk around to the back Cyrus notices a lower story on on the other side of the hill and a huge balcony. Less than ten minutes later, TJ pulls up with his friends and for the most part, the afternoon is just the ten of them, talking about basketball and frisbees. Jonah sits on the floor with his back to the couch, while Cyrus sits on the seat above him absentmindedly playing with his hair.

Marty is on the kitchen counter, counting out the money he owes TJ. Buffy and Andi drag a folding table up the stairs and set it up in the middle of the living room, somewhere behind the couch. The clock reads 7:17 pm by the time the time other cars start to trickle in and within the hour, the driveway is packed with cars, down to the street. 

Cyrus, Iris, and some girls are talking in the kitchen, pouring soda and other things into red solo cups and laughing about something Cyrus must have missed because he’s a bit to distracted by other things. He thought drinking might help, but right now, half a cup in, he can’t seem to get the bedroom business off his mind. He needs to talk to Jonah.

“Hey, Cy!” Jonah says from the doorway, as if appearing by magic. “I need a partner.”

Cyrus scrunches his face. “I am your partner.”   
“For beer pong,” he corrects himself. “Andi and Amber lost so now Marty and Buffy need new opponents. They’re trying to beat off every person at this party.”

“I think you mean beat.” Cyrus excuses himself and follows Jonah into the living room where a couple is making out on the couch while others sing along to some song by Lil Dicky.  _ Awful _ , he thinks. 

Buffy is saying something to Marty when they get there, something that seems like it should be whispered, but it’s too loud to bother. “I thought you said it wasn’t going to be this kind of party.”

Marty looks like he’s worried but also like he’s trying to hide it. “It wasn’t supposed to be.”

“Next time, don’t send out a hundred fliers,” Cyrus suggests.

Buffy finally notices them arrive. “You ready to play?”

Jonah nods and Cyrus shrugs. Buffy tells them to go first.

Both of them miss. 

When Buffy tosses her ping pong ball, it sinks right into their center cup.

Cyrus watches his boyfriend down the beer in three seconds flat. Then reality hits. He really committed to the game. Which is beginning to seem like a really bad idea, since Marty sinks his first shot.

Cyrus picks up the cup and stares at the pee colored liquid. The cups not as full as he expected it to be, only about a third of the way ip, and Jonah just downed his easily, so Cyrus takes a breath of courage and dives in.

Bad idea. It’s actually the worst idea, because not only is the beer half foam, it’s lukewarm and literally so gross.

Cyrus sticks out his tongue as he finishes. “Beer is awful. How do people drink this?”

Jonah just laughs, kisses his cheek, and takes his next turn. And misses again.

“Why do we suck at this?” Cyrus asks.

“These aren’t frisbees.”

He frowns. “No dip.”

So needless to say, they lose, followed by intense gloating from the other end. To make it worse, Jonah tries to make it all or nothing, which they also lose, so they each take a shot.

And so they also dance. And Cyrus is starting to understand why people grind. Not entirely though. He’s not so happy about everyone else around them, but dancing this close to Jonah is definitely the highlight of his night. Then Jonah grabs his face and starts to kiss him. 

But Cyrus knows what kissing leads to and no, he is not going to let that happen tonight. Thankfully, Walker shows up and coos, “You guys look so good together.”

Marty comes up after and puts his hands on both of their shoulders. “They just can’t keep their hands off of each other.”

“Yes, we can,” Cyrus panics and steps back. “See?”

Jonah laughs and steps forward to kiss him again. “You’re an awful liar, Cyrus Goodman.”

Cyrus swerves. “Oh, look, Iris is calling me. I better see what she wants.”

In truth, Iris was not looking for him, but he spotted her across the crowd and weaved his way over to her anyway. When he arrives, Iris says, “Jonah’s totally giving off vibes tonight.”

“What do you mean?” he asks, pulling her into the kitchen.

Iris looks up to the side like she’s thinking. “You know, vibes? I mean, he’s all touchy and flirty and--”

“He’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but like, I totally think something  _ or someone _ is going down tonight.”

Cyrus blinks then walks over to the fridge, pulling out a beer and cracking it open.

“Do you even like beer?” Iris asks.

“Tonight, I do.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Cyrus finds himself laying in the middle of the balcony staring up at the stars. Another two beer cans lay at his side, one empty, one half full. After a while, it isn’t that awful. It’s freezing and he can feel the goosebumps on his arms, but he doesn’t think to cover them.

Someone else does. Jonah drops a jacket, God knows whose, right on top of him.

Cyrus sits up and tucks his arms into the jacket backwards. Jonah crouches beside him. 

“Are you okay?”

Cyrus buries his face in Jonah’s chest. “Mhm. Now, I am.” He hiccups and covers his mouth.

Jonah holds him up. “Are you gonna be sick?”

Cyrus swallows down the feeling. “No, I’m good.”

“Maybe we should get you to bed.”

“No,” he jumps. “That’s not a good idea.”

“Why not?”

Cyrus uses his boyfriend as leverage to get to his feet. He stumbles back towards the house. “Don’t you wanna dance some more?”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I love this song.” Cyrus can’t even tell what song is playing, it’s only heavy base coming through the walls.

Luckily, when he opens the door, it turns out to be “Party in the USA” so he doesn’t have to pretend he knows the words because he does. Embarrassingly well.

Cyrus pulls his boyfriend inside by the wrist barely giving him enough time to close the door behind them. He starts to climb up onto the table in the middle of a game of flip cup. 

Jonah notices everyone staring at Cyrus and tries to apologize. “Cyrus, get down.” He has to talk loud over the music.

“Or what?” Cyrus shakes his hips teasingly.

Jonah wants to be mad, but it’s also so endearing. “Come on,” he says, “You need to sober up.”

“Or what?” he says again, this time biting his lip.

“Or,” Jonah looks around, “I’ll climb up there with you.”

Cyrus doesn’t come down so Jonah must go up, at this point truly ruining the drinking game to no repair. 

“I really think you should go lay down.”

He shakes his head and faces the other way.

Jonah squeezes back around so they’re face to face, nearly falling off the end of the table. “What has gotten into you?”

Suddenly the music cuts out just as Cyrus yells, “I don’t want to have sex with you!”

Every eye in the room turns to them. Cyrus and Jonah both stand like deer in headlights.

TJ, leave it to TJ, speaks over the silence. “Well dammit, Jonah, listen to the boy. If he says he doesn’t want to do it, he doesn’t want to do it.”

Cyrus isn’t sure if he’s about to cry or puke. There’s a line for the bathroom so he sure as hell hopes it’s cry.

As sad as that is.

What he does is climb down off the table and head straight back to the bedroom he’s been avoiding all night.

Soon enough, there’s a knock on the door.

“Is this like your go to move now?” Jonah asks.

Cyrus leans his forehead on his end of the door. “This is both of our go to moves and you know it.”

Jonah is silent a moment before he says, “Do you not like me anymore?”

Cyrus opens the door. “Come here. Of course I like you. Don’t you dare ever think otherwise.” He closes the door behind them.

“But-out there-you—” Jonah fumbles over his words.

“Everyone kept saying how flirty you were being with me and making jabs at the fact that you obviously wanted to get some and I just didn’t know how to tell you that I—.”

“Cyrus, everyone noticed how flirty I was being because I let them see me flirt with you.” They sit down at the foot of the bed. “I’m no flirtier than I used to be when we were alone. We used to flirt all the time. If people knew we were flirting before while we were hiding our feelings, imagine how flirty our flirting must seem now.”

“Stop saying flirt.”

“If you want me to tone it down when we’re in public I can—“

Cyrus grabs his hand. “No, I like it. But the word flirt sounds disgusting.”

“Flirt.”

“Stop”

“ _ Flurt.” _

_ “ _ Ew.”

Jonah gets real close and whispers. “ _ Fluuurt.” _

_ “ _ Help! Somebody help me!” Cyrus yells.

“Shhh.” Jonah tries to cover his mouth, but Cyrus wriggles away. By the time they stop fighting, Jonah is leaning with his hand on Cyrus’ leg and the other on his shoulder to keep him from falling over. He slowly, sits back and faces the door. “Can I ask you a serious question?” He looks down at his hands in his lap. “Did you really think we were gonna do it tonight?”

“I don’t know. It seemed like the stars aligned and it made sense. A room to ourselves. Far away from home. It’s romantic.”

Jonah laughs. “Marty’s parents’ lake house is not romantic. And at a party? Really?”

Cyrus covers his face. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Listen,” Jonah grabs both of cyrus’ hands and holds them in his lap. “It’s not that I don’t want to. Trust me I  _ really  _ want to. But I don’t think I’m ready.”

“Oh thank god.” Cyrus visibly lets go of a ton of tension.

“Thank god I’m not ready or thank god I want to bang you.” Jonah raises his eyebrows.

“Don’t say bang.”

“You are just very picky today.”

“No, but I think drunk me has less tolerance for your vocabulary.”

“You know, since we do have the bed to ourselves, I think I have a docious idea to put it to good use.” Jonah stands up, pulling Cyrus to his feet with him. “Unless you don’t feel well.”

“The feeling passed.” He sighs, mentally preparing for whatever Jonah has in mind.

Finally, Jonah climbs up onto the bed and begins to jump.  _ Jump.  _ Like they used to when they were kids. The thing parents always told them not to do at sleepovers and they’d do it anyway. But now with no parents around, it’s all Cyrus wants to do. 

He climbs up next to Jonah and starts to bounce.

“You know what this sounds like right?” Cyrus asks, hearing the bed springs creek.

“Banging?”

“Don’t say that word. That is the most annoying this you could be doing right now.”

“Is it?” Jonah asks, and Cyrus immediately knows he made a mistake. Jonah takes his hands and starts to poke at Cyrus’ sides. 

“Don’t,” Cyrus says, struggling to breathe as his boyfriend berates him with tickles. Not only with his fingers, but with kisses on his neck and behind his ears.

Cyrus attempts to get away, but he missteps and his foot slides off the edge of the bed. He falls right on his ass. He starts to laugh at the hilarity of the situation then a sharp pain hits his ankle.

Jonah notices him wince, and climbs off the bed. “Are you alright?”

“I think so.”

“Can you walk?” He helps Cyrus to his feet, but as he tries to put weight on his foot, the pain returns. Jonah helps him to the bed and sits him on the edge, before bending down to examine the injury.

Jonah sits cross legged on the floor with Cyrus’ foot in his lap. His face softens as he holds the ankle up and carefully moves the foot around to see what hurts. It looks like he’s also in pain whenever Cyrus winces from the wrong movement. 

Cyrus can’t believe the way the night went. The fact that he got so caught up in something he and Jonah hadn’t even talked about doing yet made him not enjoy what he already had. Jonah. The guy who stays and tries to make sure he’s okay.

“I love you,” Cyrus says. He’s not sure if he even says it out loud, until Jonah looks up and meets his eye.

He smiles softly. “I love you, too, Cyrus Goodman.”

“Hey, does this mean I get unlimited piggyback rides?” Cyrus asks. 

Jonah thinks it’s possibly the sweetest thing to ask after saying I love you.

Cyrus bites the inside of his cheek, then says, “We should probably get back out there or people are gonna that we actually did it.”

“Cy, babe, you can’t be serious.” Jonah laughs.

Cyrus tries to get up on his own. “What? I actually want to enjoy this party now that I’m not worried about you bedding me.”

“Don’t say bed.”

“Don’t say bang. Or flirt for that matter.”

Jonah swoops in and Cyrus throws his arm over his shoulder for support. They hobble over to the door and step out.

Luckily, nobody seems to be waiting for them outside the door, they’re all still in line for the bathroom, it seems. So Cyrus uses Jonah as a crutch all the way down the hall and into the living room where Marty and Buffy are singing karaoke on an old machine. And where Andi is sitting on Walker’s lap, watching some of her best friends having the time of their lives.

TJ seems to be the only one who even notices the boys emerge from their room.

“You banged so hard he injured himself. Nice.” he says to Jonah and puts up his fist. Jonah actually fist bumps him.

“No!” Cyrus pouts. “Do not fist bump to that. And do not for fuck’s sake  _ say bang.” _


End file.
